


Only the Sea May Bare Witness to Our Love

by Novicecomics



Category: One Piece
Genre: Choking, M/M, Rough Sex, aceluweek, aceluweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novicecomics/pseuds/Novicecomics
Summary: Acelu Week 2019 Day 2: SeaFire scorches Ace's muscles as sweat beads up on his head. This feeling is some how better than ever before. He can't help but loose himself on the soft white shores near the sea he sails so fearlessly.





	Only the Sea May Bare Witness to Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's like 1am and I have work tomorrow so I didn't edit this at all. Sorry.

Dusk was settling in on the soft orange sky. The sea sparkled with brilliant glittering stars of light blue and deep crimson. The small island started swelling with sounds from all it's night time inhabitant. Birds nestled in tight as insects came alive. Chirps, hoots, and rustling leaves sang out a music box melody in the nearing night time. 

Luffy found himself pinned under Ace's weight, comfortably digging into the sand around him. The softest grains of pure white sand brushed against his skin as the two shifted and moved. The pair entwined themselves in an intimate knot as the salty waves sprayed their bare feet. Ace's lips brushed butterfly kisses across Luffy's soft skin. He eagerly made his way down the younger boy's cheeks, neck, and chest before going up the other side. Freckled hands skimmed across sweat dotted, marred skin. His finger tips buzzed as they brushed against the rough scars that decorated the other's body. The older man took the supple lips into a deep kiss as he continued to explore. Ace's hand wandered further downward following the ridged curves concealing muscles. 

Luffy's long slender fingers twined themselves in curly black locks of hair. The younger man held his lover close, not letting even the smallest gasp of warm summer air blow between their bodies. Hungry lips beckoned the other's attention every time they grew stale with attention flowing else where. A slippery tongue darted around the other's mouth, searching for more. His entire body yearned for more. Strong arms hoisted the large man up and finally broke the passionate embrace. Luffy stared up at his lover, hair a mess, eyes swimming with wanton desire. "Making me wait like this is torture, ya know?" Luffy smirked up seductively. 

"Sorry, I was just trying to hold on to the last bit of control I had. Wanted to make the moment last." Ace beamed down at his sandy partner. "I can't keep myself from pouncing now. Just bite my shoulder if it's too much." The man lifted himself off Luffy all together. He ran a steady hand through sweat slicked charcoal hair and let the breeze bounce off the waves across his over heated body. Strong hands grasped the younger by the hips and pulled him up against the legs Ace now leaned on. Luffy gasped in slight surprise as his entire body shifted, his lower half now angled up in the air towards the other. 

The freckled man made a spectacle of licking two of his fingers, lips pursed and sucking on them. Luffy's pitch black eyes stared intensely up at them wishing silently that there was something else in Ace's mouth. The man released his digits with an audible pop and placed them against the ring of muscles on Luffy's rear. They quickly ran circles around the entrance and teased the younger man. A smirk played across the star studded cheeks of the older one. He massaged the entrance, slowly slipping more and more of his fingers in waiting for the muscles to relax before continuing. 

"Ace," Luffy huffed out in annoyed anticipation. "You don't have to be so gentile." 

"Shall I break you then?" His words were sharply cut off as Luffy let out a loud gasp. Ace had pushed in a third finger all the way up to the second knuckle with no warning. 

"F-fuck, please, yes." Luffy's head had whipped backwards and buried itself in the soft, damp sand behind him. Hands grasped at the sweaty skin above him, fingers curled tight and nails biting. 

Ace removed his fingers and adjusted the younger boy's body one again. He lined himself up against the entrance, stiff head making a promise of what was to come. He quickly thought better of himself and took a minute to slick himself up with saliva. A string of silver trailed from his mouth to his fingers which danced on his own member. The setting sun made the trail glitter with budding stars over the darkening sea behind them. 

With no warning aside from a steadying breath, Ace pushed himself all the way inside Luffy's tight ass. He let out a pleased grunt as the muscles grasped him so perfectly. Luffy's mouth hung wide open as he adjusted to the sudden deep penetration. The older man gave him no time to catch his breath before he thrusted in and out vigorously.

Luffy's toes curled up in the soft sand below them, dragging lines through the water-licked beach. Ace only continued on his marry pace, seeking to please himself more. His thick dick squeezed into the unimaginably small hole as he rocked his hips. He leaned backwards and pushed Luffy's legs up near the younger's head. There was just enough light kissing the navy sky that Ace could watch himself disappear into his lover. The moans and panting from the other man only made the pulsing in his appendage more obvious. 

The smaller pirates's dick twitched as his entire body rocked from the force. Luffy bit his lips and kept his eyes squeezed shut. If it weren't for all the other times they held each other in such lust, Ace would have worried about hurting him. But Luffy was tough. He was tough enough to take down pirates, warlords, and marines. Luffy was tough enough to take so much more than Ace could ever truthfully give. Growing up with this dumb brat had made him soft towards the panting boy in front of him. 

Hesitant hands reached up blindly as Luffy's head rolled forward. He grasped one of Ace's hands which had instinctively gone to brush against the younger's cheek in a reassuring manner. Slender hands guided the freckled covered arm down and rested softly on the vulnerable skin of Luffy's throat. 

Ace felt himself falter in his fast rhythm as he looked down in slight confusion. Luffy opened his teary eyes and gave a happy nod to answer the unasked question. Ace's throat bobbed as he swallowed his worry. He leaned forward and put some pressure on the misplaced hand. Luffy was still breathing, but it had become more labored. The younger boy's hand pressed on top of Ace's as if asking for more. The older man leaned further down, other hand digging into the shifting sands trying to carry the majority of his weight. 

Luffy's mouth hung open as he fought to breath. The younger man started to rock his hips in time with the frantic thrusts of the other. He moved hard and quick, looking for a release. Ace took the hint and started to give his partner all he had. His hips snapped forward digging himself deep into his lover before pulling most of the way out and forcefully slamming back in. He strained his legs to hold up his weight, letting his once supportive hand glide over to the younger man's dick and grasp it. He started to sloppily rub it in near-sync with his thrusts. 

The smaller man's mouth widened as his eyes closed, his brow furrowed and his face squished as the inevitable release finally shook his very core. White hot cum spilled out of his dick and slid like lava down the other's hand. Ace felt the muscles tighten around his cock as he continued to thrust into the other boy. He rocked himself at just the right angle, hungrily trying to get his own orgasm. He doubled over and gave a loud grunt as his entire body clenched. A tense spider-like sensation skittered down his spine and raced across every muscle in his body as he too gave way. His dick pulsed as he poured his cum into the younger partner. His teeth bit into his lip, daring to draw blood in his bliss filled moment. 

Luffy suddenly struggled to get out from under Ace, he shoved the freckled man off him and pulled away quickly. "Ah, wait!" He shouted before Ace caught fire. The feelings enveloping him rung out his devil fruit power and caught him on fire, just like the feeling of climax melted his very core. 

After a long moment of sparkling dark bliss, Ace finally came to. He saw a terrified Luffy looking like he had just escaped with his life. It wasn't until looking at the red glittering waves behind them that he even realized he had caught fire in the moment. "Ah, shit, sorry Lu!" He relaxed after such an earth shattering orgasm and the fire subsided. 

"WARN A GUY NEXT TIME, GEEZ!" Luffy shouted after everything died down. He crawled back over and hesitantly took Ace's speckled hands in his own. He gently ran his thumbs over the smooth, warm backs of them. "Thanks though. For, you know, chocking me." He looked up at the now surprised lover. "It was insane! I can't believe how much better it made everything feel!" His energetic goofy grin filled his face as he spoke. 

"Is that so?" Ace pondered out loud, pulling the younger captain into his lap and resting his head on Luffy's shoulder. "Maybe I should let you do that to me next time. Provided it's a night you feel like topping that is." 

"Can't say I'll be as gentile if I do." Luffy warned as he relaxed into the soft touches on his bare skin. "We'll go at your pace though. Maybe just some scratches next time?" 

"Deal."


End file.
